


Ceremony of Rebirth [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Series: Ceremonies of Rebirth [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Absorption, Cock Transformation, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Merging, Other, Pussy Transformation, Transformation, Willing Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: It is the Ceremony of Rebirth in the Order of Heroes, a celebration where Heroes grow 'closer' to one another, and Edelgard along with Azura are planning to finally become one with their lovers: Byleth and Corrin. After eating the transformatives required, Edelgard and Azura start dancing, giving Byleth and Corrin a show that will change the four girls' lives.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Ceremonies of Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ceremony of Rebirth [CTF]

Heroes live and heroes die, such is the reality for those brave soldiers fighting on the fields of Askr. In order to remember those that have fallen and pray for those that are yet to come, the Order of Heroes organizes the frequent Ceremony of Rebirth, a small celebration where heroes gather together to feast, party and give their thanks to the brace souls that sacrificed themselves for the Order’s success. However, the most interesting facets of these rites are the odd transformative treats that are regularly given out. These strange magically infused goodies cause a Hero to lose their form and combine into another Hero, becoming an organ in the other Hero’s body and providing them with some of their strengths and abilities. Such a process is commonly known to Summoners as “Skill Inheritance”. And though the details of this process remain unknown to most of them, every time a Hero bestows their skills upon another, the two combine into one thanks to these foreign customs of the Ceremony of Rebirth.

Today in the Order of Heroes of some far-off multiverse, yet another Ceremony of Rebirth was taking place. The two Askrian Siblings were setting up the decorations while the Summoner hosted the other Heroes and made sure all had fun. Music and food were set up all around, with Anna supplying transformative treats to any who wanted them. She would even give out some forbidden really messed up transformatives, for a price. But tucked away in one of the rooms of the castle, far from any sort of official celebration, a group of four Heroes were having their own little gathering.

A mellow blue light lit up the dingy unused storage room as its only source of illumination. Between the empty boxes and forgotten crates sat the stoic professor from the world of Three Houses: Byleth, beside the caring half-dragon princess from the world of Fates: Corrin. The two patiently waited to find out the reason why their companions had dragged them here during the celebration, both eager for some sort of surprise. On the other side of the room stood the soft-spoken Singer Azura, along with the heir to Adrestian Empire, Edelgard. The two girls whispered softly to each other, as if rehearsing the steps of a very important and intricate plan.

After a few minutes of whispering had passed, the two standing girls finally turned to address their companions. Or more accurately, their lovers.

“Corrin~” Azura addressed her partner softly.

“Professor.” Edelgard added as well.

“You know I love you more than anything in the world.” Azura spoke to Corrin.

“As do I.” Edelgard directed at Byleth.

“But, the two of us have been talking for some time, and…” Azura continued. “We want to take our relationship to the next step.”

“We don’t just want to be your lovers.” Edelgard clarified. “We want to be truly inseparable.”

“We want to be part of yourselves.” Azura cooed.

Sinking their arms back, both of the girls pulled out a transformative treat from the ceremony.

“Now that the Ceremony of Rebirth is going on, we can finally become one, just as we desired.” Edelgard continued.

“Which is why we’ve brought you here.” Azura added happily. “We want to give you a show while we make both of us happy. So what do you say?”

“Will you let me become one with you?” The two women asked at the same time.

Corrin looked at Azura with a bit of doubt. “Azura, are you sure? You know the process is irreversible, right!”

“I know.” Azura responded gently. “But I don’t care. As long as I get to be with you, Corrin, that is all I will ever want.”

Byleth meanwhile, was even more taken aback by the suggestion. “You can’t be serious Edelgard! What about the Empire? Your dreams of the future of Fodlan?! If you become part of me, you’ll be leaving all that behind!”

“I understand professor, I do. And please pardon my selfishness, but I hope that you will take care of that from now on, because…” A deep red blush crossed upon Edelgard’s face. “I finally found someone I care for more than anything else~”

A sigh escaped Byleth’s lips, the professor rubbing her chin deep in thought of Edelgard’s proposition. “Very well then. If that is what you want, then I cannot say no to you.” Byleth said warmly. A subtle blush came upon her own cheeks. “Besides, I am also quite happy to hear you suggest such a decision.”

“Hmmm… Yes, I agree with the professor.” Corrin piped up. “You have always stayed by my side Azura. If this is the path you want to choose, then I’ll happily walk it alongside you.”

Both Azura and Edelgard shook with excitement, the two girls ecstatic to hear their lover’s encouraging responses.

“Wonderful!” Azura clasped her hands together in joy. “Then just go ahead and sit back, relax, and enjoy as we give you the greatest performance of your lives~”

Taking a few step backs, Azura and Edelgard assembled together to form some intricate poses. Azura wore her regular Songstress outfit, but Edelgard wore the dancer garbs she’d won in the White Heron Cup competition of her world. The white and blue outfit of Azura contrasted perfectly with Edelgard’s white and red outfit, like Ying and Yang, two forces with similar goals that each balanced the other. Edelgard felt her heart beat fast. Despite the fact the two had practiced many times before, she could still feel the nervousness any novice dancer would feel at such a time. Looking at Azura’s calm and serene demeanor eased her nerves though. This was their one opportunity to accomplish their dreams, so they had to get it right.

Azura raised her right hand above her head in a crescent shape, while Edelgard raised her left hand. Within their palms, the transformative treats that would change their lives were nested. At the same time, the two opened their hands, letting the treats effortlessly slip into their open mouths. Then, with a quick gulp and breath, the two dancers started their last and most amazing show of all time.

The first one to step forward was Azura. Twirling her body in circles, she waltzed left and right with the grace of flowing water. Her steps were long and smooth, the swinging of her arms rolling swirling like the wind. All eyes were on her, as if she’d stolen the entire performance for herself. Soon the songstress arrived at wooden pole in the middle of the room. Ducking behind the pole, Azura pulled out her signature golden lance, which had been perfectly hidden from sight. She gripped the handles tightly, as she began to rotate the whole pole speed. Azura gyrated the lance faster and faster. One second she held it with one hand, the next she’d effortlessly pass it over to her other. The beauty of such motion was awe striking, like the rolling blades of a helicopter. Finally, taking hold of her lance firmly, Azura finished her move off by smacking the base of her lance against the ground, ending its rotation and causing a thunderous clang to echo in the room, accentuating the end of her scene.

Edelgard gulped as she observed Azura. This was her cue! Taking a quick calming breath, the white-haired girl stepped forth. She swung from side to side, her swaying arms serving to compliment her movement. Though her dance was much less complex and extravagant than Azura’s, her steps were no less poignant or sharp. The girl halted for a second in the center of the room to twirl around in place. And when she stopped, Edelgard had a thick pink dildo held tightly within her right hand. The dance continued as if nothing had happened, Edelgard gripping the dildo the same way a lord would grip their sword. Soon, the object was incorporated into her act. The lord would swipe left and right with it like a weapon, a display that looked a tad bit silly combined with Edelgard’s serious face. Nevertheless, her dancing was precious. Her piece was a perfect mixture of dance and combat that could only come from a fighter as proficient as Edelgard. The same way Azura’s lance gracefully moved around her, Edelgard maneuvered her dildo like a pro, until she ripped off the front cover of her gown and covered her pantiles mound with the dildo.

With both of their beginning solos completed, the girls started to dance in tandem to each other. Azura began to dance around her planted lance, twirling round and round the beam the same way a stripper dances around a stripper pole. She lifted her right leg up into the air, revealing her panty-less pussy for all the spectators to see while her body whirled around with flowing grace. Edelgard meanwhile continued her sharp yet elegant spar-dancing with her pink dildo-sword. Her motions were crisps, vicious forward jabs that held violence and beauty within them. Step left and step right, Edelgard’s choreography was immaculate. Like a soldier in war, her every motion exuded confidence and prowess.

While the two girls continued their erotic dancing, soon their bodies began to gurgle, as the effects of the transformatives started to take effect. Azura’s breasts began to bulge outwards in the middle of her gyrating. Inch by inch, they strained against her tight dress, growing larger thicker. Eventually, her orbs grew so large that a large valley of cleavage formed on her dancing outfit, with meaty breasts so big they would put Camilla’s to shame. Her poor tight white dress looked like it was about to burst at the seams, as her blue necklace was lost in her canyon of breast. To compensate, her arms and legs became very thin and wimpy, any sort of mass or muscle built into them all but gone now. Her gloves and stocking slid off without the slightest effort, for her limbs had grown too small to sustain them. In fact, Azura’s arms and legs had become so thin, they started to look more like ribbon strands than actual human body parts. Nevertheless, the girl continued dancing on. Her fingers wrapped around her lance almost like a knot while the rest of her body continued to flow up and down with ease.

Feeling her own changes coming through, Edelgard proceeded to the next part of her dance. She twirled about her dildo-sword one last time, before pointing it towards her dripping cunt and slamming it inside. Her eyes rolled backwards, low grunts escaping from her mouth as the pleasure of transformation and penetration combined. As her body began to morph, the girl slowly began to shove the dildo up and down her mound. With each thrust of the fake cock, Edelgard’s form changed further and further. All of body started to shrink down, shriveling up like a dried-up fruit. All- Except her head, which seemed to slowly grow in size. It was a fully synchronous change: Her head growing fuller as her body grew hollower. Still, mind submerged in bliss, Edelgard eagerly accepted and continued the modifications that were made to her form.

On the other side, Azura was beggining to look a lot less human. Her dancing had lost a considerable amount of speed and coordination, as her limbs slowly lost more and more of their power. Her breasts, meanwhile, continued to expand unimpeded. They now poked above Azura’s dress, barely able to be contained by the thin white threads. Not that this would remain this way much longer either, for thanks to a few more growth spurts, Azura’s dancer garb was unable to hold on any further, and her massive two orbs spilled out into the open air like cannonballs shooting out of a piece of artillery. Both spheres of fat dropped all the way down to her knees, bringing the rest of Azura’s dress down with them. Each one clung on one side of Azura’s lance. Around them, a thick rough layer of skin held the two together. Strangely enough though, not a single nipple or areola surged around them. It was more like the two breasts were enveloped in a sack of sort rather than protruding individually from Azura’s body.

A body which looked to be thoroughly deformed at the moment. Thick veins sprouted all around Azura’s skin, while her torso took a fat cylindrical shape. Her entire being throbbed, as blanket sensitive white skin enveloped her whole body up to her neck. Above in her facial area, her head had obtained a reddish color, like a blush that had gone out of control and decided to take over. Her eyes were slightly squinted, her lips morphed into a vertical direction. At this point, it was plain for anybody to see. Azura was now more cock than she was human.

Edelgard too was almost unrecognizable by now. Though her head was about the same size as before, the girl was only a quarter as tall as she used to be. Her arms, legs and torso had shrunken to a ridiculously degree, giving her this strange bobblehead look. Her lower body was so small in fact, that soon the dildo she’d been shoving in her vagina no longer fit. After a few thrusts, the fake cock shot out of her whole and wouldn’t go back in. Edelgard still felt a deep desire for penetration though, so brining the dildo up with her weak arms, she shoved the thing whole within her mouth, making an audible squelching sound as it crossed her lips.

The moment her vaginal fluids started to mix with her saliva, Edelgard’s mouth began to reform into something entirely different. Her lips plumped out, extending into thick meaty labia, as her entrance became tighter and straighter. Inside her mouth, her teeth quickly melted away, tongue and uvula merging into the skin around them to create a tighter fleshy hole. At the back of her throat, a snug tightened hole formed, while her esophagus expanded horizontally in size. The morphing organ was cut off from the rest of Edelgard’s digestive system, taking a conical shape while its ends split into two tubes. Soon, a stickier warmer type of saliva began to overflow from her thick lips, as the entirety of Edelgard’s oral cavity had been transformed into an entirely functioning vagina, complete with uterus, cervix and ovaries.

Observing such a fantastical show, both Corrin and Byleth couldn’t help becoming extremely aroused. To see their lovers eagerly endure these strange transformations in order to become one with them enflamed the two ladies’ mounds with the fire of lust. Corrin slipped her panties aside and began to finger herself lightly. She observed Azura’s form intently, mouth watering at the gorgeous sight. She never imagined herself with a penis, much less one that would be Azura. But the thought of using her girlfriend to experience male pleasure simply made Corrin explode with bliss.

Byleth meanwhile acted in a much less reserved manner. Body brimming with desire, the professor shamelessly tore a hole through her ornate tights and began to finger her pussy with reckless abandon. Not only was Edelgard incredibly sexy, the way her lithe body moved with need. But the professor was also enraptured at the thought of having Edelgard all for herself. No longer would Edelgard be the proud heir to the Adrestian Empire, a figure to be respected and feared. From now on, she would live as Byleth’s pussy, a meager organ that served for nothing more than Byleth’s pleasure. Seeing the haughty Edelgard willingly reduce herself to the low level of a vagina filled Byleth with brimming lust. Oh how she wanted to tease the little pussy, to show her its new lack of power, to demonstrate its utter unimportance. Gods, Byleth could not wait for the two to become one.

As their lovers continued to observe with arousal, Azura’s and Edelgard’s transformation went further and further along. Second by second, their bodies grew more deformed and inhuman, adjusting their physiologies in order to fit their new bodies. At such a rate, it would not take long for the two to become fully immobile. Thus, entering the final stages of their transition, the two half-human half-organ girls began to slowly crawl towards their new owners, their flimsy limbs meagerly pushing their modified forms.

By the time Azura arrived before Corrin, the dancer was barely the size of a weapon handle, her body throbbing while clear liquid dripped down her vertical slit. Ducking down towards it, Corrin gently picked her girlfriend up into her hands, enjoying how cute and tiny Azura was in this diminished state. She rubbed Azura’s torso-shaft softly with her digit, giggling as the Azura-dick shivered from her teasing. Then, as if powered by magic, Azura’s fully flat string-like limbs began to pull towards Corrin’s exposed pussy, taking Azura’s dick body along with them.

With Corrin’s pussy lubricated and ready for use, Azura’s thin limbs entered Corrin’s mound effortlessly. The dragon princess gently moaned as she felt the tiny members inside her. She could sense the way they coursed through her vaginal tunnel, massaging her walls and connecting to her innards. From the way they connected their nerves and brought the two bodies closer together, it became perfectly clear to Corrin what they were doing. Hands carefully gripping Azura’s body, Corrin pressed the dancer-cock against the entrance of her vagina. She held Azura there for a bit, balls hanging down and shaft twitchingly pointing upwards, observing how in a few seconds, her vaginal lips pressed against Azura and merged instantly. A few light blue pubic hairs started to sprout on Corrin’s crotch above Azura’s body, forming a perfectly trimmed triangular bush. Now, the differences between Azura’s and Corrin’s body had been entirely erased, as Azura clung from Corrin’s crotch without any assistance. The two had become one.

Truly curious about the prospect of male stimulation, Corrin’s hands swiftly darted onto Azura’s shaft. The sensitive reaction was immediate. Corrin’s shot back in pleasure, her mouth spouting garbled moans. Corrin had always thought female masturbation was wonderful, but this was on a whole other level. It was like her pussy had been replaced with a stick of pure lust, an organ that radiated nothing but ecstasy and pleasure. Slowly, she began to pull the skin back and forth, her mind growing addicted to such a sensation.

And while the draconic princess began to pursue her newfound love for male masturbation, Azura’s form changed even further. Her still somewhat thin shaft body bloated up, growing into a thick powerful cylindrical shape Corrin could grab with ease. The long beautiful flowing hair on her head fell off clump after clump, until she was entirely bald. As more and more pleasure spread throughout Azura’s body, that gorgeous gentle face of hers began to fade into her reddish head. Her eyes squinted to a permanent close, nose combining into her thick urethral hole and ears banishing entirely. Soon, not a single aspect of Azura’s form remained on Corrin’s cock, as the dancer took the appearance of your average endowed dick.

On the other side of the room, Edelgard was also ready for her own absorption. Gathering the rest of her strength, Edelgard approached her lover, a needy blissful expression plastered all over her face. Byleth lifted the girl off the ground by her head with a cocky smirk. Edelgard looked like a strange doll, her head only a bit smaller than Byleth’s, while the rest of her body was decomposed into nothing more than a series of strings. Wishing to examine Edelgard’s transformation further, Byleth grabbed onto the pink dildo within Edelgard’s mouth-pussy and pulled it out. The glistening mound spewed spout after spout of vaginal liquid, which dripped down from her chin copiously. With a teasing smirk on her face, Byleth gently rubbed Edelgard’s nose, which had a red spot at its tip. Edelgard shivered in bliss, as within a few seconds the rest of her nose shrunk into her vagina-mouth as her clitoris. Byleth giggled. Yes, she was ready~

Just like Corrin had done before her, Byleth pointed the rest of Edelgard’s body towards her own glistening vagina. The young dancer’s limbs responded accordingly. Her thin arms began to whirl towards Byleth’s entrance, penetrating the deepest parts of her hole. Edelgard shot a little squirt of arousal, feeling herself connect to her dearest professor. As the two girls’ nervous systems were connected, their sensations, pleasure and desire combining, Edelgard was pushed further and further into Byleth’s crotch, until only her head protruded out of the organ awkwardly. A little misstep Byleth was more than eager to quickly fix.

Without a single doubt in her mind, Byleth lowered her hand and inserted her fingers right into the Edelgard-vagina. Both student and professor shivered in pleasure at the same time. The process had worked perfectly! Penetrating her new mound felt exactly the same way it felt before to Byleth. No- It felt even better~ The thought of being one with the gorgeous Edelgard inflamed Byleth’s lust even further. Blood boiling with arousal, Byleth began to furiously masturbate her new organ. Edelgard’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. With each one of the professor’s vicious slicks, she could feel herself pushed further and further into Byleth’s body. It started with her neck, her new formed uterus fusing together with Byleth’s to form a larger plumper organ. But eventually even her head had been fully consumed by Byleth’s body, leaving only her face protruding from the professor’s crotch.

Edelgard was in heaven. It felt like she was sweetly melting into the darling professor she loved so much, her brain wracking with the most delicious pleasure from the way her professor savagely flicked her womanhood. Clumps of Edelgard’s hair began to disintegrate into nothingness, leaving just a small patch of fuzzy unkempt hair as Byleth’s pubes. Her eyes grew more and more squinted, until Edelgard could no longer keep them open from all the sensations and they were permanently etched out of Byleth’s crotch. Indeed, all of Edelgard’s defining features started to disappear one by one, her eyebrows, ears, chin- Everything but her sweet mouth-vagina was wiped clean off Byleth’s crotch, leaving the professor with a new delicious organ to enjoy and finalizing Edelgard’s change.

With her student fully reformed into a more appropriate shape, Byleth gently slipped her fingers out of her new mound in order to inspect her handicraft. The new Edelgard-vagina looked absolutely gorgeous, labia twitching as it glistened with arousal. Byleth just wanted to tear into her new hole with utter ruthlessness, but she a better idea planned out. Scanning the area around her, Byleth quickly located the pink dildo Edelgard had used in her dance. Such a device would come quite in handy in a moment like this. Picking the fake cock up, Byleth pointed its head towards her mound and pressed it against her labia. Edelgard shivered, happy to feel a thick object poking at her lips. Then, with a lightning fast thrust, the professor inserted the object whole within her vagina.

Mouth opening into a sweet ‘O’ shape and tongue lashing out uncontrollably, Byleth arched forward as the blissful stimulation of penetration coursed through her spine. This was not the first time Byleth had shoved something inside of her vagina, it wasn’t even the biggest thing she’d put up there. But the pleasure she felt from this interaction was immeasurable. It was like she was experiencing the sensations of two vaginas at once, every inch of her feminine cave covered with deliciously sensitive spots. She could hear Edelgard’s loud and aroused moans within her head, which filled their mind with a sweet sense of satisfaction. It was marvelous. If Byleth thought she’d felt pleasure before, she was wrong. _This_ was pleasure.

Mind sparking with pleasure, the professor began to eagerly masturbate her amazingly sensitive hole with the pink dildo. With one hand, she shoved the dildo back and forth, using the same flowing and refined motions a conductor would use with their baton. And with the other, she tickled her clitoris, pulling it, twisting it and teasing it in every way and direction possible. Her movements were wild, a deep unsatiated desire oozing from her every motion. It was like Byleth was desperately dashing towards a mythically mind-bending orgasm, and she would stop at nothing to achieve it. A myriad of eager and ecstatic groans began to escape her lips, joining her student in her happy exclamation of bliss, as they drowned in the combined pleasure of their conjoined bodies.

Byleth’s screams echoed loudly throughout the room, so much so they even took Corrin’s attention away from her new cock. The draconic princess quickly looked towards the professor for a few seconds. But that was all it took. The instant her eyes laid upon Byleth’s sexy frame, Corrin had been instantly entranced. Seeing that thick legged green-haired beauty with her legs spread wide open smashing her own cunt with reckless abandon filled Corrin levels of arousal she never thought were even possible to achieve. In a mix of shock and lust, Corrin stopped pumping her hardened member with her hand and simply observed the professor. Like a student fully enraptured in their professor’s lecture, Corrin could not pry her eyes away from this amazing scene.

“ _C-Corrin?”_ Azura asked her new owner through their mental link. “ _W-W-What’s wr-rong?”_ She could feel the intense heat of desire, but not the sweet sensations of relief.

“I…” Corrin was speechless. She could see the way viscous vaginal fluid shot out of Byleth’s vagina at high speeds, her ears cooed by the melodic tones of Byleth’s voice and the sound of vaginal penetration. Her body flowed with further arousal, causing Azura to needily throb.

“Can we-” Corrin stuttered. “Can we have sex with Byleth?”

Azura’s shaft twitched up and down. The penis began to imagine itself entering a vagina for the first time, having her body squeezed by deliciously tight and sloppy walls. It would feel so much better than Corrin’s hands, and those had already put Azura on edge. And not only would she enter any regular old vagina, she would penetrate her friend and confidant Edelgard, the girl she’d planned this and trained with for weeks. To say the idea was enticing to Azura would be an understatement. “ _Y-Yes!”_ Azura yelped happily. “ _I-I mean- You’re my mater now Corrin. You don’t have to ask me for permission, just use me in any way you want~”_

Corrin nodded lightly, her mind shutting off after hearing yes. Eyes still stuck to Byleth’s beautiful visage, the princess began to slowly walk towards Byleth. With every second she continued to observe the professor’s work, Corrin couldn’t help but grow more and more aroused. Eventually, her lust had reached such high levels that Corrin’s hand unwittingly wrapped itself around Azura and began to gently rub the member in preparation. Azura cooed happily, a bead of precum starting to drip from her urethra as the two marched towards their shared goal.

Once Corrin stood beside Byleth, the half-dragon girl gently placed her hand on the professor’s shoulder. Byleth shot back in surprise, so focused on her masturbation she hadn’t noticed that Corrin standing right in front of her. Stopping her dildo shoving, Byleth waited for what Corrin had to say.

“P-Professor Byleth.” Corrin addressed her formally. “Would it be alright for us to… Do it- With you?”

Byleth looked at Corrin with confusion, a bit surprised by the blunt request. Her eyes darted down to Corrin’s crotch, where she could see Corrin’s throbbing hard cock, twitching up and down with excitement. Even Corrin herself couldn’t seem to hold still, her body shivering in place while her eyes greedily sucked up all of Byleth’s vagina. A devious smile came upon the professor’s face.

“Of course!” She exclaimed happily. “Edelgard and I would absolutely _love_ to have sex with you~”

A red blush came upon Corrin’s face, her mouth breaking into an unwitting smile. “T-T-Thank you so much professor!!” Corrin yelped happily, her dick shuddering up and down with glee.

Scooting back, the professor laid atop of the crate she’d been sitting on. She lifted her legs high into the air, presenting her bare bottom for Corrin to see. Then, with one hand she gently pulled the pink dildo out of her mound. A thick cloud of sexual fluid and musk propped up as Byleth slipped the dildo from her body. Corrin’s eyes shot wide open with glee, as if they’d just seen the greatest piece of art of all time. The way liquid slowly drizzled out of Byleth’s gaping hole, how her labia twitched lightly in the room’s damp air. Corrin wished she could take a picture of this sight so she could remember it forever.

Unable to hold herself still any longer, Corrin push herself forth, holding onto Byleth’s meaty legs and pressing the tip of her dick against Byleth’s quivering cavern.

“ _P-Professor?”_ Edelgard asked Byleth through their mental link. The girl had been so wrapped around the dildo being inside of her, once Byleth removed it from her vagina, Edelgard felt a deep emptiness inside her. _“Why did you-?”_ However, as soon as she said that, she could feel a warm foreign object press against her vaginal folds. The tip was rounded, like that of the dildo. But it was also warm. Not warm as it had been warmed up, but rather warm in the way that it generated its own heat. Edelgard gasped in surprise. If this wasn’t a dildo, and Azura had become a cock, then could it be that she was about to-

_Shlick!_

Before Edelgard could even react, the thick hot Azura was shoved directly into her innermost parts, filling her up with warmth and pleasure. Eyes rolling back and bodies shivering delightfully, the two women screamed out in bliss as their organs were embroiled in sensational ecstasy. Corrin stood still for a bit, her body basking in the ethereal feeling of the situation. From the lightest palpitation to the strongest constriction, Corrin could feel the insides of Byleth’s vagina with her cock. There was no sort of illusion or trickery here, she really was inside of the professor’s womanly folds. She and Azura were truly one, all the emotions and sensations that coursed through their bodies were shared equally. The thought almost made Corrin cream on the spot.

As a mighty warrior and a woman of honor though, Corrin could not afford to blow her load without pleasing the fine professor. So steeling her nerves, the white-haired princess began to slowly cock her hips back and forth. Her movements were a bit awkward at first, thanks to her inexperience and cautiousness. But with ever thrust of her body, the girl’s confidence grew. Every jab she performed with her cock was stronger, faster, bolder. Corrin grabbed onto Byleth’s meaty thighs, letting the professor’s supple meat spill over. A lustful smile crossed her face. Before long, Corrin was pounding away at Byleth’s pussy with the fury of a berserker. The professor’s ass wobbled heavily every time Corrin crushed it with her crotch, loud slapping noises quickly filling up all the sound in the room. With the two women-organs mashing together rapidly, Corrin and Byleth happily partook in the blissful experience of coitus.

Below Corrin, Byleth happily took each one of the princess’ thrusts with gusto. Her body bobbed up and down along with Corrin’s motions, pussy splooshing loudly as Corrin’s thick cock made its way inside. Grasping the box she was laying on tightly, Byleth looked up to Corrin’s face. She could see the expression of pure bliss the princess had displayed. It filled her with an odd sense of pride. Getting to keep Edelgard all for herself and getting to have other people enjoy it at the same time was like the best of both worlds. The fact that Corrin seemed to be enjoying her pussy this much filled Byleth with a fulfilling satisfaction. Not to say Byleth wasn’t enjoying the thick Azura. Corrin’s cock was so girthy and thick the professor was having a hard time holding her voice through every thrust, unlike Edelgard, who Byleth could hear crying loudly in pleasure. Such beautiful sounds were like a song in Byleth’s ear. The poor Edelgard had gone through so much… So keeping her safe and happy was the greatest gift Byleth could ask for. Especially if that meant she got to feel this amazing while doing so.

And though both Byleth and Corrin were enjoying their session of sexual intercourse, within their organs the feelings of pleasure were magnified tenfold. Every inch of Edelgard’s tunnel twitched wildly. She could feel Azura’s entire girthy shaft reach her innermost parts, rubbing her vaginal walls as she was shoved in and out of her vaginal lips. The sensation was so ethereal, it felt like a stick of pure pleasure was being shoved directly into Edelgard’s brain. All the poor pussy could do was lubricate her cavern and throb blissfully as Azura continuously violated her whole. And Edelgard couldn’t have asked for more. She was so happy to experience such amazing pleasure, to be not only part of her teacher but to also bring this pleasure along to her as well. And she also felt happy for Azura, who got to experience a similar loving relationship to hers. It was in this moment of ecstasy that Edelgard realized she had made the right decision.

On her end, Azura was also having the time of her life. Her entire body was encased in sweet vaginal fluids, her delicate skin pulled back and forth by Edelgard’s vaginal walls while her head poked into the pussy’s deepest recesses. It was impossible to deny, feeling herself being forcibly thrust into the wonderfully tight and moist Edelgard filled Azura with pure bliss. With ever motion her pleasure was magnified, every thrust sending her deeper and deeper. Having her entire being surrounded by such deliciously warm walls was like her entire body was an erogenous zone. Azura could not believe such ecstatic pleasure could be achievable. And the fact that she was sharing it with Corrin only made things better. The way she moved with such speed and strength demonstrated how much her lover was enjoying it, which in turn filled Azura with more bliss. Thus the organ happily throbbed along to its masters motions, only wishing to please them in every way.

With the organs so tightly connected, Azura felt like she could reach out to Edelgard.

“ _Lady Edelgard_ ~” Azura cried out in between her pants of lust. “ _Can you hear me?_ ”

“ _Lady Azura~~~”_ Edelgard responded joyously, happy to hear her mentor and friend’s voice.

“ _You feel so amazing right now~”_ Azura gasped. “ _I want to keep fucking you all night long~”_

_“You too~”_ Edelgard blissfully moaned. “ _You feel so fantastic as well~ Keep shoving your big fat body into me Lady Azura~ I’m so happy we got to be together one last time~~~”_

_“MMMmmmmm~~~”_ Azura moaned with absolute pleasure. “ _Me too~ Thanks for Everything Lady Edelgard. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be part of my beautiful Corrin right now~~”_

_“A-And thanks to you as well!”_ Edelgard groaned back. “ _Being the professor’s vagina is like a dream come true”_

“ _BLUGHPP!”_ Azura sputtered, as her body began to reach the apex of pleasure. “ _I’m gonna cum, Lady Edelgard. I’m gonna fill you up with my warm sperm~~~”_

_“YESS!!”_ Edelgard shouted back, happy to hear Azura’s proclamation. “ _Give me all your warm sperm Lady Azura~~~!!!”_

Feeling her balls tighten and her shaft twitch, Corrin realized her cock was nearing its climax. “P-Professor~!” Corrin gasped lustfully. “I-I’m gonna-! I’m gonna cum~~!!”

Instantly, Byleth wrapped her legs around Corrin’s hips, trapping the princess within Byleth’s folds. “Do it!” Byleth yelped back. “Fill me up Corrin~!!”

This was all the permission Corrin needed. With one powerful thrust, Corrin planted the entirety of Azura within Edelgard, before releasing her massive flood of cum within Byleth’s vagina. The draconic girl screamed out in ecstasy, as string after string of jizz colored Edelgard’s walls pure white. Whole body twitching wildly, Azura’s mind was overflown with pleasure from the liters of sperm that forcefully passed through her urethra. The combination of sensations that afflicted her system whole were so severe that the poor penis couldn’t help but promptly pass out, letting her body enter a mindless reflexive mode while her mind floated into the heavens.

Edelgard was in a similar boat. As her insides were filled up with hot delicious jizz, the pussy could only feel pure unadulterated pleasure wrack her mind. Her inner walls tightened, pulsating in every which way as they happily wrapped around Azura’s shaft body. In bliss, she expulsed a powerful squirt of vaginal liquid, more out of reflex than intention. It was clear that as more and more hot juice filled her up, more control she lost of her body. So with the endless supply of sperm filling her up and flowing into her womb, the girl too succumbed to exhaustion and passed out, becoming nothing more than Byleth’s mindless pussy for a little while.

As their two organs slept peacefully from their mind-bending orgasms, Byleth and Corrin stood there for a bit panting a heaving heavily. Their faces were deformed into wildly blissful expressions, as they soaked up the pleasurable sensations they’d both experienced. Growing tired, Byleth finally let go of Corrin’s hips, allowing the draconic princess to stagger back and sit on the crate next to her. Byleth sat up from where she got, inspecting her organ as freshly produced cum oozed out of her gaping whole, while Corrin proudly looked at her limping oozing penis.

The two girls exchanged knowing looks. “That was amazing~” They both cooed at the same time.

“How’s yours?” Byleth asked. “Still awake?”

Corrin shook her head. “Nope. Out like a baby. Yours?”

“Out as well.” Byleth giggled. “You sure gave her a pounding.”

The two girls laughed in unison, feeling a deep connection after their sexual bout.

“Well…” With a blissful look, Byleth leaned closer to Corrin’s lap. She placed her lips on Corrin’s softening dick and gave it a little peck. “Thanks for giving Edelgard such a wonderful idea Lady Azura.” She spoke lovingly.

A bit happy and aroused by the gesture, Corrin did the same. She quickly ducked towards Byleth’s organ and gave it a quick kiss. “And thank you for helping out Azura, Lady Edelgard.”

Again, the two girls exchanged looks. Though this time, their eyes were burning with pure lust.

“Say… The Ceremony of Rebirth won’t end for a while…” Corrin spoke slyly. “What do you say we give our favorite girls a bit more thanks~”

“Hmmmm…” Byleth cooed with a lustful smile. “Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea~”

Rising slowly above the horizon, the sun’s light slowly began to illuminate the walls of the large grey castle as dawn came upon the Nohrian skyline. Despite it clearly being early morning, the clouds above blocked out any semblance of direct light, giving the fortress a colder more somber atmosphere. The faint noises of marching rang through the castle’s halls, while the soldiers of the Nohrian army prepared for their daily training routine. It looked to be just like any other cold morning in Nohr, nothing really out of the ordinary.

“Huff! Huff! Aghh! Unff~”

Nothing but the loud sexual moans coming from princess Corrin’s room. Within the walls of Corrin’s private quarters, the draconic princess found herself completely in the nude along with her busty curvaceous big sister Camilla, who was kneeling on four legs atop of their shared bed as the two partook in doggy-style sex. Panting and wheezing heavily, Corrin pounded Camilla’s pussy with her Azura-cock thoroughly. She gripped Camilla’s massive ass firmly, letting her cock slide in and out of Camilla’s entrance with ease. Beads of sweat dripped down her body in a profuse manner, her face painted with an aroused yet exhausted expression. Camilla’s luscious pussy felt absolutely fantastic as it wrapped around Corrin’s dick, but her big sister’s sexual appetite was way too much for Corrin to keep up with.

“Gughhh… Unghh…” Corrin gasped as she cocked her hips. “C-Camilla I’m gonna-”

Before she could even finish that sentence, Corrin’s cock throbbed wildly. Against her will, Azura began to pulsate with arousal, expulsing shot after shot of jizz directly into Camilla’s vagina. Her cum production was quite low though, as only a few throbs in, all of Corrin’s sperm reserves had been wasted. Corrin gave a pained moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her mind was engulfed in orgasmic bliss.

“Awww… Is that it?” Camilla sighed with disappointment.

Losing all strength in her legs, Corrin unceremoniously fell down onto her bed, her softening dick quickly slipping out of Camilla’s vagina. “I-I’m… S-Sorry…” Corrin sputtered out. “I j-just can’t… Keep up with you…” And Corrin had a point. This had been her fourth orgasm already. She was pretty sure the moon was high in the sky when the two had started having sex. Having a cock was great, but the poor Corrin could only handle so much.

Camilla turned back, crossing her arms grumpily. “How awful! Your big sister here spoils you so lovingly and you can’t even enjoy it.” She huffed haughtily. Camilla then leaned towards Corrin’s cock, whispering to it softly. “At least your beautiful sister Azura is happy to receive her sister’s love, isn’t that right darling?”

“Big sister, that’s not-” Corrin tried to defend herself, when suddenly-

“UNGH!” Corrin shot back with a yelp, feeling her cock grow to an instant erection.

Fully unprompted, Corrin’s cock began to pulsate and throb. The piping hot member took a vivid red color, as it expanded in size. Inch by inch, the cock grew longer and girthier. Throughout it all, Corrin moaned out as pleasure coursed through her enlarging dick, though the girl was so paralyzed in bliss she couldn’t even bare to touch it. Both Corrin and Camilla watched in amazement as Corrin’s already endowed member slowly grew and grew, until it was almost the size of a stallion’s thick cock.

Once Corrin’s cock had reached this spectacular size, the tip of her head began to slowly morph. A pair of sultry lips imposed themselves above Corrin’s urethra, along with a set of eyes, a nose, and even cheeks accompanied by a chin. The tip of Corrin’s dickhead took the appearance of an entire face, a beautiful serene feminine face, which beamed with an excited smile. Below on her shaft, a set of budding breasts also sprouted, as Corrin’s entire length took a curvier shape, like that of a woman’s body. Though overall the facial features on the cock were a bit fainted, there was only one person this could be.

“Azura?” Camilla arched back in surprise.

“Yes, big sister Camilla~” Azura cried out, using Corrin’s urethra as her mouth. “I absolutely love having sex with you~ Your delicious pussy always makes me feel so happy and warm~~~ I wish we could keep doing it all day long~”

Both Corrin and Camilla looked at the half-dick half-person Azura with utter disbelief. They’d heard that the effects of the transformatives were permanent before, so to see an expression like this was a bit harrowing. 

“Is that you doing this or is that really her?” Camilla asked, still a bit confused.

“I have no idea.” Corrin replied, knowing about as much of the situation as her.

It really didn’t matter though. Hearing this Azura-dick speaking so joyfully about Camilla’s love made the purple-haired beauty feel all warm inside. If she was making her two favorite sisters happy, then she was doing her job as the oldest sister correctly.

“I’m so happy to hear that Azura~” Camilla replied with a lustful smile. “For being such a good honest girl, let me give you a nice big reward from your big sister~”

Without a second thought in her mind, Camilla bent down towards the Azura cock and began to pepper it with loving kisses and smooches. She pressed her kissers against Azura’s glans, nibbled at the foreskin and slurped up her sides. It didn’t take long for Camilla to cover the entire length with her saliva, and Azura throbbed happily as it all happened. Both Azura and Corrin cooed out in pleasure, shivering as the longer and more sensitive shaft was caressed by Camilla’s plump pillowy lips.

“C-Camilla stoooooOOOOOOOO~~~” Corrin tried to halt her sister’s advances, when her will was quickly broken as Camilla took in Azura’s massive girth into her mouth.

In a move that seemed physically impossible to achieve, Camilla forced her mouth wide open and swallowed the Azura-dick whole into her hole. Inch by inch, she began to submerge Corrin’s cock into her oral system. First the head, all the way down to the middle, Camilla shoveled more and more of Corrin’s fat cock meat into her throat, until the purple-haired beauty’s mouth had reached up to the base of Corrin’s cock and her nose tickled away at Corrin’s light blue pubes. The shivering draconic girl screamed out in bliss. Now that her cock was much larger and sensitive, Camilla’s succulent throat felt tighter and better than ever. She could feel the way her big sister’s muscles wrapped around her length, her tongue salivating all over her shaft. It was ethereal. Corrin’s face turned downwards, letting her catch a glimpse of Camilla’s face. She looked deep into her sister’s eyes, which were filled with pure lust and love for her.

“Fuck…” Corrin whispered quietly.

The moment this stunning sight crossed her eyes, it was like a switch was flipped in Corrin’s body. All of the exhaustion and tiredness were instantly thrown away, replaced with pure exponential lust. Blood boiling with arousal, Corrin placed her hands atop Camilla’s head and began to facefuck her big sister with reckless abandon. She manhandled Camilla wrathfully, shoving her cock as deep as she desired. Camilla’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was so excited to be of use to her wonderful sister Corrin, Camilla couldn’t help but let out a myriad of lewd moans and gasps.

Azura too formed part of this bliss. Though she could not move an inch of her body, she felt like she was having the ride of her life. Every part of her being was constricted by her dear sister Camilla, while she pleasured her lover Corrin and herself. Mouth agape with pleasure, Azura happily submerged herself in the whirlwind of bliss by giving all her sense to the penile ecstasy.

This lovely concerto of moans from Camilla and Azura rang sweetly in Corrin’s ears. The girl’s hips trembled, balls constricting in preparation of orgasm. With a final thrust and a bellowing moan, Corrin’s body spasmed as orgasm overcame her being and Azura began to vomit a powerful waterfall of semen directly into Camilla’s throat. Camilla could sometimes be demanding. But god damn did Corrin truly enjoy her new life.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different universe, the halls of the Garreg Mach monastery stood silent as all of the students gathered in their classrooms to attend their formational lectures. The Blue Lions house was tutored on black magic by the ingenious Hanneman. The Golden Deer house was instructed in swordplay by the sultry beauty Manuela. And the prestigious Black Eagle house was taught about the importance of battalions and authority by the serene professor Byleth. However, for some unknown reason, there looked to be something strange surrounding Byleth’s demeanor.

“Anggg sooooo-” Byleth grunted with pain. “Zhaat is whyyy workinngg on your Charrrrmmmmmm~” She gave interrupted breaths, her body throbbing with heat. “Is verryyyyy- Importanttttt-”

Sweat poured down Byleth’s brow, a simmering blush apparent on her face. Legs crossed together and back laying against one of the room’s tall concrete pillars, Byleth’s breathed heavily as if she was barely able to stay awake. Her eyes rolled back as a myriad of gasps and moans escaped the professor’s mouth. It looked like the poor professor was suffering from some kind of terrible fever.

This was no fever though. In reality, the only thing currently afflicting Byleth’s psyche was a greedy pulsating vagina that laid deep within her crotch. The Edelgard-pussy was quite happy to be one with her professor. Unfortunately, Edelgard was a needy girl. This stupid lecturing about things she didn’t need to know anymore made her incredibly bored. The only thing she wanted now was to feel the professor’s love at all times.

Thus upset with the lack of attention, Edelgard began to throb with arousal in the middle of class. Being calm and collected, the professor was able to resist Edelgard’s efforts at first. But as class went on and on, it was becoming clear that Edelgard’s pulsating body had grown too aroused to tame. Short lines of vaginal juice slowly flowed down Byleth’s legs, her panties completely and utterly ruined. Even her ornate stockings, which should be able to stop the gushing had become completely damp, allowing Edelgard’s arousal to flow free from its folds.

By this point, Byleth’s arousal had become so powerful she could barely contain herself. It was taking all of her strength for the professor not to rip her panties apart and start furiously fingering herself. Every motion magnified her pleasure by a hundred, the light movements caused by her breathing making her slowly go insane. Eyes rolled back and tears forming on her face, Byleth gritted her teeth as she held on for dear life. If this were to go on for much longer, she’d surely lose all control of her body. The idea of degrading herself in front of her students by performing immoral acts in front of them was completely shameful to Byleth, but in a strange way also very arousing~

_Ding-Dong Ding Dong!_

Luckily, no such event would have to occur, as Byleth was magically saved from her torture by the monastery’s church bells, which indicated the end of class. The professor yelped out a sigh of relief.

“Alrightclassdismissedseeyouguystomorrow!” Byleth spoke in a hurried tone.

Without a second’s pause, the professor ran around her desk collecting all of her belongings and quickly began to dash out of the room. Before she could make it outside though, she was promptly stopped by one of her students.

“Excuse me professor!” Ferdinand spoke with the proper strength of a noble. “I have a question.”

Byleth stopped in place for a second, turning to face Ferdinand with a deathly glare. “I SAID, CLASS DISMISSED FERDINAND!”

The pompous ginger took a step back in awe, surprised at the alarmingly adversarial response. Without even being able to respond, Byleth quickly dashed out of the classroom and towards her quarters, leaving all of the students in a state of subtle confusion. That was a bit strange, the Black Eagle students thought to themselves lightly as they picked up their utensils and began to head out. There was not much thought about it than that though. Most of them assumed the professor was probably sick or that it was one of _those_ days and left it at that.

All except for the dazzling brunette beauty of the Black Eagles, Dorothea. Unlike most other students, Dorothea possessed more than a skin-surface fascination with Byleth. One could say she quite liked the professor in that special way. As such, Dorothea was quite accustomed to the way Byleth acted. Though she was still new to the profession, Dorothea knew how serious Byleth took her job. She was always in top form when teaching and would make sure to give her students the best possible lesson she could. So seeing Byleth give her lecture today, Dorothea instantly knew something was wrong. Her professor would never ignore a question like that, and seeing the way she acted and moved… It was clear there was something affecting the professor. Specifically, something around her crotch. Dorothea had heard the rumors about Byleth and Edelgard, though she never thought they’d be true. After seeing today however… A lecherous smile appeared on Dorothea’s face. Perhaps she’d have to go and check on her dear professor~

Back with Byleth, as soon as the professor arrived at her personal room, she instantly burst through the doors and shot inside. There was not a second of delay between the time the horny woman had entered the room and when her clothes were all on the floor. Feeling her sensitive skin finally from from its constraints was like a dream come true to Byleth. The professor gave a sigh of relief, before jumping onto her bed and shoving her hand deep into her vagina.

“God! Edelgard you slutty little cunt! How many times have I told you not to bother me during class?” Byleth reprimanded her vagina, as her fingers began to sloppily penetrate her vaginal folds.

_“I’m so sorry professor~~”_ Edelgard responded in a voice that sounded more aroused than regretful. “ _I’m just such a needy girl~”_

“F-Fuck-!” Byleth moaned, her vagina throbbing hungrily. “I guess I’m going to have to punish you for being such a greedy bitch then~”

Throwing her head back and closing her eyes, Byleth focused on slicking her mound as furiously and viciously as her hands allowed her. Her digits danced in and out of her entrance, pushing deep into her cavern and pressing against her fleshy inner walls. Her hips slowly rose from the ground, hungrily pushing against her fingers in a lustful desire for more. Light moans and gasps escaped the professor’s lips while Edelgard’s groans of pleasure rang around in her brain. Having Edelgard forcefully interrupt lecture like that was very annoying, but god damn Byleth could not deny how absolutely aroused she was right now.

Byleth was seriously getting into her masturbation, ecstatic about all the feelings that her Edelgard-vagina brought her. She could have kept going on for hours and hours. That is, until she was interrupted by a strange foreign sound.

_Creeeeee…_

The door to Byleth’s room rang out as it opened. Byleth’s eyes shot wide open in shock. Fuck! She’d forgotten to lock the door! Bolting upwards reflexively, Byleth instantly seized her masturbation and pressed back against her bedrest, lifting up her bedcovers in a meager attempt to cover herself.

“Oh my~” Dorothea cooed cockily as she stepped into the room. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important~”

“Dorothea!” Byleth yelped, a deep blush of embarrassment on her face. “I-I can explain!”

“No need to explain professor~” The sultry opera singer slowly approached Byleth, a look of pure desire on her face. “Its true, isn’t it? The rumors about Edelgard being your vagina now?” Reaching the foot of the bed, Dorothea knelt in front of Byleth’s crotch. “Am I right Edie? Have you been bothering our dear professor this class?”

“D-Dorotea- I-! UNGH!” Byleth tried to explain herself, when a burst of sensations cut her words short.

Back arching backwards, Byleth let out a bellowing groan. It felt like her crotch was on fire, as if her skin was taking a semi-solid state. The professor’s body shivered, her crotch bulging and gurgling with furor. Noticing Byleth’s discomfort, Dorothea looked towards Byleth’s crotch. She could see her vagina pulsating fiercely, liquid spewing out at an incredulous rate. More than that though, it seemed as if her vagina itself was transforming. Byleth’s vaginal lips started to plump up, growing softer and curvier. They then turned sideways, as their insides shifted. White bony protrusions grew on their ends, with the hole growing wider and roomier. Soon, the vaginal lips started to look more like regular lips, making it look like a human mouth. It was almost as if- Dorothea gasped, her eyes shooting back with surprise. Could it be…?

Right above this newly formed mouth, two little holes appeared. A mountain of skin grew around these holes, taking a triangular shape to form a fully functional human nose. Further above, two little horizontal slits formed. A set of eyebrows and eyelashes grew around them, as the little slits did their best to grow longer and open. They twitched madly, eyelids and eyeballs forming slowly, until they were fully complete. Now operational, the two eyes opened wide, showing a beautiful yet commanding expression. The beautiful violet irises were unmistakable to Dorothea. This was Edelgard’s face. The little patch of pubes grew around Edelgard’s new face to form a little crescent hairstyle. And finally, at the bottom of Byleth’s crotch, a little patch of skin inflated, giving the crotch-girl a chin and making her face look more human like and rounded.

“Yes Dorothea, it was me~” Edelgard spoke formally, though her voice dripped with arousal. “I am the professor’s vagina now. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Whoah…” Was all that Dorothea could respond with. Not only was she surprised that Edelgard was part of Byleth, but also that she could perform such an act. Nevertheless, it didn’t bother her in the slightest. Actually, she felt a tinge of lust at the sight. “I thought the process was permanent. How can you do that?” She asked.

“Hmmm… I’m not quite sure.” Edelgard responded. “But it seems like a have a bit of control over this part of the professor’s body.”

Byleth was as baffled by the occurrence as Dorothea herself. She lowered her hand towards her crotch, as her fingers began to caress Edelgard’s face. “Wow, you really have turned back…”

As her digits danced around Edelgard’s face though, the crotch girl quickly lunged forward and caught one of them in her mouth. Byleth let out a moan, her body shivering as Edelgard licked up her index finger with her tongue. After a little bit, Edelgard let go. Byleth retrieved her finger from Edelgard’s mouth, her body still shivering from the sudden jolt in pleasure. Her digit was very damp, though Byleth doubted this was saliva.

“Don’t worry, my dear professor.” Edelgard cooed softly. “I’m still your one and only vagina. That fact is never going to change~”

Seeing this interaction filled Dorothea’s loins with lust. More importantly though, inspecting Edelgard’s face closely in that blast of lust Byleth had, she could observe the whole feature twitch lightly. Dorothea’s face curled into a nefarious mind, an interesting idea slipping into her mind. “Excuse me professor.” Dorothea called out to Byleth. “If you would, could I perhaps try something out?”

Byleth gave Dorothea a little blush. Though she was obviously attracted to the bombastic beauty that was Dorothea, she felt a tad bit embarrassed to be seen like this by her student. Still, if Dorothea accepted her new form as it was, then perhaps… This wouldn’t be such a bad thing~ “P-Please go ahead…” Byleth responded shyly.

Turning her attention back towards Edelgard, Dorothea shot the crotch-face a cocky look. “Well Edie, its been a pleasure seeing you again. But I think its time you take a more appropriate form.”

Dorothea reached her hand backwards and pulled out a vibrant crimson dildo from what appeared to be out of nowhere. She placed it in front of Edelgard’s face, where the girl could get a good whiff out of it. “Huh?” Edelgard shrank back. The dildo appeared to be quite damp in a foreign liquid, as if it was just recently used. “Where were you keeping that thing?”

“Teehee~” Dorothea gave a little giggle. “Girl’s secret~”

Without further information, Dorothea pressed her hand forward and swiftly inserted her dildo deep into Edelgard’s throat. Byleth moaned out loudly, her body shivering as Edelgard’s eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“H-Hey, be careful!” Byleth yelped out. “Its very sensitive right now…”

“Oh don’t worry professor.” Dorothea comforted her. “I’ll be sure to take care of you very well~”

Grasping the dildo firmly, Dorothea began to slowly pump it in and out of Edelgard’s mouth. The reaction was immediate. Before her eyes, Byleth was moaning and whining like a dog in heat. A viscous mix of saliva and vaginal liquid covered Dorothea’s dildo, as it spewed out copiously from Edelgard’s mouth. It looked like the professor was so pleasure starved that this gentle bit of penetration was making her body tremble with bliss.

As the girl continued to pleasure her professor, soon her hypothesis was being proven correct. Slowly but surely, Byleth’s crotch was starting to shift once more. It seemed that the more pleasure she shot through Byleth’s vagina, the harder it became for Edelgard to keep her form. The first thing to go were her eyes, which twitched open and close rapidly until they could open no more, fading deep into Byleth’s crotch. Then came her hair which shortened back to a cute little messy bush, and her chin, which promptly shrank into her body until it was nothing but curved flat skin. Her two nose holes filled up as its structure quickly crumbled back towards Byleth. And when all that was left were Edelgard’s luscious lips, the two deliciously plump members began to flatten and take a pinker fleshier color. The direction of her mouth turned sideways, as the insides grew tighter and softer, until it looked like Edelgard had never been there in the first place.

With Edelgard taking her complete pussy shape, Dorothea finally pulled out her dildo from the Edelgard-vagina. She watched in awe at what had been a face just a few minutes ago was now nothing more than a pulsating red mound. Dorothea’s own slit slithered with arousal at the sight. The thick fleshy lips, the dripping wet vertical slit, and the cute little bush above, Dorothea found them all to be absolutely beautiful. This form truly did fit Edelgard best.

“There we go!” Dorothea called out pridefully. “Back to your true shape.”

Feeling a bit frisky, Dorothea leaned forward and planted her lips against Edelgard’s vaginal lips. She closed her eyes, letting her tongue delve into the deepest parts of Byleth’s hole in an amorous kiss. Byleth let out a blissful moan, her pussy quivering at the embrace. Dorothea lovingly kissed and rubbed the insides of her dear professor’s vagina with gusto, flavoring the delicious tasting nectar of hers. She could feel Edelgard’s inner walls twitch in response, happily throbbing to Dorothea’s tongue.

Once she was satisfied, Dorothea finally pulled back. She licked up all the pussy juice on her lips with a smile. “You know, I think I like you better this way Edie~”

The professor gave a little gasp of joy. Her hand drifted down to her crotch, where she could once again caress Edelgard in the shape of her slit. It felt like she was a bit relieved to see Edelgard in this state once more, as if she was worried she could lose her. Luckily, she would not have to dwell on this thought much longer, for Dorothea quickly slid up her body and took her attention.

“Say professor, now that this cute little pussy has taken her proper form, what do you say we punish her for being such a naughty girl~?” Dorothea spoke in a sultry tone, lustfully looking into Byleth’s eyes.

Byleth could feel her pussy squirming with arousal. “Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea Dorothea.”

Without any doubt in their minds, the two women embraced lovingly. It seemed like this trio of girls would have a lot of fun days to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but better late than never. Here we are with another piece of fiction! We've been on a pretty big CTF train, huh? I know my name is CTFMeister, but this is ridiculous! Hahaha, I'm just joshing. I really enjoy the fetish, so writing all these fics has been a blast. I just hope ya'll ain't getting tired of it :V  
> After this, there's only just a few more stories to go before I can get to the other stories. Its gonna be great, I'm telling ya! I also have a little surprise planned for Valentine's, so look forward to that~ With that said, I hope you enjoyed this one, and cheers!


End file.
